


I Hate You

by apharaohstory



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, argument, father son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apharaohstory/pseuds/apharaohstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry gets into an argument with Nicky about his party habits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

Thanks so much for the prompt :3 I hop you are ready for a bit of Teen Nicky angst…  
Nicky grumbled under his breath as he slammed the door shut behind him. His father’s tiny Manhattan apartment shook as if the entire twelfth floor had just been hit by a massive earthquake. The annoyed teen flopped down on the couch in the living room, whipped off his beanie, slamming it on the ground, placed his combat boot clad feet on the clean glass coffee table and pulled out his phone.  
Larry appeared in the entry of the hallway leading to the apartment’s common area. Tie half tied, work shirt rumpled with the collar still not folded over, flashlight hanging haphazardly from it’s holster on his belt, he placed his hands on his hips and glared at his delinquent son.  
“Really? That’s the kind of crap you are going to pull?!” He demanded, furious.  
“Yup. You brought this on yourself.” Snapped back, eyes never leaving his pone’s screen.  
“I-I brought this upon myself?” Larry laughed darkly, “Oh no nononono…You have no right to be acting this way. If anyone here brought anything upon themselves, YOU brought about your own grounding.”  
This caught Nick’s attention. He threw his phone down on the couch and jumped to his feet, glaring bak at his father.  
“Really!?” You demanded that I have ANGIE of all people pick me up and bring me home and now you’re going to ground me!?“  
“Um, yeah. Kind of.” Larry spat back.  
Nick threw his hands in the air, “Bro! Do you even KNOW how embarrassing that was!? I could have drove myself, but now my car is stuck over at Tyler’s…”  
“Well ‘BRO’ if you hand’t been drinking you wouldn’t have had to have your cousin come and get your happy ass to drive you back here. AND it’s a good thing that your car is stuck over at Tyler’s because you aren’ going ANYWHERE this weekend! Now, hand over your phone. You don’t get that either.”  
Nicky slapped his phone into his father’s expecting hand, “This is SO unfair! I’m 17! I should be able to drink if I want to!”  
“Um, not according to the law!” Larry huffed as he slid his son’s phone into the back pocket of his work slacks, “And then you go posting it all over instagram…”  
“Wait!” Nicky interjected, “Why were you stalking my instagram!?”  
Larry fixed his tie and shirt collar, “To make sure you don’t do stupid shit like this!”  
Nick flopped back down onto the couch, “What ever happened to ‘Team Daley’….it’s like you don’t even GET ME anymore!” he shook his head in disgust, “I bet you would never do this to Ahk…”  
Anger flared in Larry’s chest, “If Ahk left the museum to run off to God only knows where without telling me who he was with and next think I know he’s posting 'selfies’ of him drinking Rumchatta shots…I’d ground his ass too! King or not, he shouldn’t be doing that shit!”  
There was a long and heavy pause.  
“You are 17 Nick…don’t go screwing up your life before it even gets started…”  
Nicky met his father’s eyes with a fiery glare, “I don’t have to worry about that dad. You do a fine enough job screwing up my life for the both of us.” He jumped to his feet and pushed past his father, down the hall and into his room. Just before he slammed the door shut, he shouted “I hate you!”  
The words cut through Larry’s heart like a knife, carving it into a billion bite size pieces.


End file.
